Busted
by unitedstatesoffrancis
Summary: Wade sneaks up to Peter's room and Steve finds out


It's Friday night and I'm cleaning up the plates after our family dinner. Tony as usual went down to his lab after he ate and Peter hurriedly went upstairs to his room. It's Friday and I know he won't be into dwelling with his home works and I'm wondering what he could possibly do in his room in this time of the night. Time check: its only 8:30 in the evening. Typically he would spend the night hugging pillows in the couch while watching countless sci-fi movies until he pass out.

I finish cleaning the plates and decided to go for some ice cream and some movies. I sat on the couch and insert "The Wizard of Oz" in the player—Tony would probably laugh when he sees this playing again—I like this movie and even though I've watched it countless times I never get tired of it. I went back to the kitchen to get some spoon that I forgot when a heard a crash in Peter's room. More like a loud thump on the wall if you'd put it.

I took a peak from the stairs and I yelled his name "Peter?"

"Is everything alright?" I added. When I heard no response I decided to go upstairs.

As I was getting closer to his room I kept hearing rustling sound.

And I kept hearing soft moans. Trust me I can hear very well after that serum entered my body.

I was inches close to his door when I knocked. The noise that I've been hearing stopped. I can hear footsteps running around his room. I shouted his name again "Peter?" this time the door opened and my son welcomed me.

"Hey pops" he said trying to catch his breath.

I raised my brow in suspicion "Are you masturbating?"

"What?—no!" he replied choking a bit in his words. I can see his face turn into a blush. He went back to his room and I came in with him. He sat on his bed as I slowly pace in front of him.

I smell tacos.

I went to check his bathroom when he desperately caught my attention "Pops!" I turned looking at my son.

"Uhhh"

"You—don't wanna go there" he said stuttering a bit "I haven't cleaned the bathroom yet" he explained. "You don't like dirty bathrooms eh Pops"

It's true. I don't like dirty bathrooms. I sat beside my son to give him some 'talk' for whatever reason I may have to.

"Are you sure you're not masturbating?" I stare at him smirking

He looks devastated with my question "No Pops!" he defended

"Uhhh. Can we not talk about this? It's awkward"

"Why not? We're both men."

"Well you're not just any man, you're my POPS!" he said staring into the floor looking embarrassed.

I haven't mentioned to him about me hearing moaning and rustling in his room. I'm trying to catch his tongue—you know until he spills what's happening.

"Well you can talk to me about anything Pete." I said wrapping my arm around my son's shoulders and tugging him like a father should.

He groans still looking a bit embarrassed and I can't help to notice that he constantly looks at his bathroom as if he's waiting for something—or in my suspicion "someone"—to go out of there.

"Alright son I'll leave now because my ice-cream is melting and my movie is left playing without me" I stood up but not turning to the door. I walked slowly backwards.

Peter looked at me with tense in his eyes.

I smiled at him and opened the door. "Goodnight then" I said and he nodded.

I was almost out when I noticed someone came out of his bathroom from the corner of my eye. I turned my back to see a half naked man with a mask of red and black his body full of scars.

It was Wade Wilson.

And from the looks of it I have an idea on what they're up to this Friday night.

"I guess I interrupted something important didn't I?" I returned to the room and the half naked dude froze from his position.

"Hey Mr. Rogers" Wade greeted me with such—as usual—high energy.

Peter looked at me feeling sorry "I'm sorry pops. I can explain"

"Oh I bet you could" I said to him crossing my arms over my chest.

"Wilson get dress" I ordered and he obeyed.

After Wade was all clothed again I turned to my son and said "And you young man." Peter choked.

"Good thing your dad is not here to see this." Tony is in his lab busy and refusing to be disturbed. He has an upcoming weapons presentation this week.

Peter's face lightened up a bit when he heard me. "I'll just pretend I didn't see him" I winked at my son who looked at Wade and smiled at me.

"Just—this—time Peter" I said cautiously, warning him if his dads finds out about it Wade could be a good target for his newly invented weapons.

Both men sighed of relief. "Thanks pops" Peter said to me.

"Yeah thanks Mr. Rogers" Wade said approaching my son.

"Pete your curfew will be at 9:00pm for the next two weeks" I gave him a light punishment for this and this time only. If Tony happens to be in my position now he would have suited up and try killing Wade but I'm not like that.

I opened the door and bid my goodnight to the two forbidden lovers.

"Oh and Wade, Try using the elevator next time" I smirked leaving the two in my sons room.

I went downstairs straight to the couch and I see my ice-cream already melted and the movie was halfway there. I decided to get new share of chocolate ice-cream and replay the movie.

Tony went up from his lab looking all greasy holding a screw driver on his left hand. "Where's Peter? I want to show him my new weapons" my husband said taking a peek upstairs.

"Uhh. Peter's asleep" I covered. "He's tired from school. He told me" I added smiling.

Tony shrugged and went back to his lab "Maybe tomorrow" he uttered.


End file.
